runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Runestorm
Initially, this was an active, friendly and social clan - PvM, skilling, questing. Overall, a helpful clan, formerly of F2P popularity. As of December 2011, it has fallen inactive and silent, with a small handful of members being active anymore. The few who remained loyal to the clan tried to revive it but failed. It has since remained dormant and a shadow of its former F2P glory. As the Owner of this clan and with the help of the remaining active Deputy Owners, we have cleansed the clan of its inactive members on the 24th August 2012 with the goal of rekindling the long since burned out remnants of our clan's camp fire thereafter by ridding ourselves of a false clan size/member count. The doors of recruitment are opened once more and anyone may walk through them and request to join. There are no major requirements for being eligible to join our clan. We welcome skillers, Questers, players who enjoy Activities, Distractions & Diversions, PvM, minigames, Clan events and more! Temporary requirements have been added lately. Please review the talk page. Ranks Ranks must be earned. Contributions to the clan, recruiting members and informing us who you recruited via the forums does help attain ranks. Currently, the 'Deputy Owner', 'Overseer' and 'Coordinator' ranks are closed, which means the highest available ranks to non-clan-staff is Organiser. In our clan, the Owner is (of course) the forum Administrator, the Deputy Owners are Founders of our forum; Overseers are forum moderators, and Coordinators are Team Members of the forum so as to comply with the available usergroups. ;) As previously stated, you must earn your position. Members who actively contribute both to the clan and its forums are more likely to become Moderators of the forum and ranked as an Overseer. Team Members are chosen based on their contribution in videos and guides (see forum for more details regarding this rank/usergroup). To earn a rank or receive promotion, you must at least- * Participate actively in clan events. * Take part in clan meetings * Contribute to the clan citadel * Recruit members. To gain a rank or be eligible for promotion, you need to recruit at least 3 or more members in one week. The number increases based on your rank, but may be lower if you actively contribute within the citadel. The Citadel The Clan citadel of RuneStorm is currently dilapidated and locked due to the duration of the clan's inactivity. In all fairness I can understand my deputies' inability to keep the citadel running smoothly with the lack of subscribed members... a sad fate for our beloved, once squeaky clean citadel. =( -- Note by the Owner -- As the clan has been sitting dead for over a year since my absence from RuneScape, I was not aware of its steady decline. We've recently purged the clanmates list of inactive and 'dead' members, bringing us down from a significantly higher number to a smaller number of more active or better-ranked respectable members who have endeavored to do their best since the clan was founded with the clan update. If you're interested in helping us build up and expand our Clan Citadel and recover from the long inactivity and lack of active members, we'd be grateful. RSTeamHunt3 (talk) 21:35, August 28, 2012 (UTC) This page is under construction. =) Category:Pvm Clans Category:Distractions and Diversions Category:Friendly Category:Social Category:Everything Clan Category:No requirements Category:Questing Category:Quest clan Category:UK Clans Category:Citadel Clan Category:Player owned city Category:Community Category:Forums Category:Clans